reasons to protect her
by vote4coolige15
Summary: isa? ISA WAKE UP! TEACHER ISABELLA'S ASLEEP AND SHE WON'T WAKE UP! an event that scarred Phineas for life. rated T just in case


In this story phineas and the others are six years old and in first grade. Ferb has been phineas' step brother for two years and baljeet has moved to Danville from India a few months prior.

That day at Danville elementary the first grade class was going to get a lesson on electricity. There was going to be an experiment where the children would hold hands and a machine would send a little bit of electricity through the students. Most of the students were excited, but one little girl was nervous.

"Isa what's wrong? Aren't you excited about science class today?" phineas asked the raven haired girl.

"Not really. My mommy says that electricity and stuff like that can be dangerous. I remember hearing her talk on the phone with my uncle about my aunt getting hit by electricity when she was outside a few months ago. She never woke up again. I think my cousin is still sad about it" Isabella said sadly. (In case anyone's wondering, her aunt got struck by lightning and died)

"Don't worry Isa, that's not gonna happen here. We're in school, and school's a safe place" the red headed boy reassured her. If only he knew what was to come…

The class was seated in a circle on the floor. Isabella sat between phineas and ferb, both whom believed she would feel more secure if surrounded by friends. Phineas gave her hand a squeeze and whispered, " don't worry, it'll be over before you know it. I promise nothing will happen to you". She gave him a weak smile in reply. The teacher told the class that she was going to start the machine. All the children shrieked as the bolt passed through them, but when it reached Isabella, something happened. She shook briefly and went stiff, eyes growing wide. As the bolt left her body, Isabella fell limp and unconscious.

Phineas was the first to notice the unconscious girl.

"Isa? Isa wake up, the experiment is over now" phineas told the sleeping girl as he gently shook her. He didn't get a response. "Isa? ISA WAKE UP! TEACHER ISABELLA'S ASLEEP AND SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" Phineas cried as he held his limp friend in his arms. Ferb put a comforting hand on his brothers' shoulder as the other children gathered around and the teacher called 911.

Phineas and his family along with Isabella's mother and doctor hiranos two daughters waited in the hospital waiting for news on Isabella's condition. Phineas was in shock from the ordeal and was staring at nothing, Stacy was busy comforting her younger sister who was in Isabella's lil' sparks troop (they aren't full fireside girls yet). Candace and ferb were trying to get phineas to respond to them, but weren't successful. Linda and Lawrence were trying to keep Vivian calm, but were doing only a little bit better than their own children. Dr. Hirano then entered the hallway where the group waited. Everyone turned towards her.  
"Well… how is she?" Vivian asked nervously.

"This isn't going to be easy to say Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but your daughter is in a coma…" the doctor replied.

"What's a coma?" phineas asked with a shaky voice.

"That's where a person is in a very deep sleep, kind of like sleeping beauty" the doctor explained in the best way she could to someone so young.

"Will she wake up soon?" he asked her again.

The doctor didn't know how to answer this, knowing that Isabella wasn't doing very well.

"I hope so phineas, I hope so" was all she could tell the boy.

A little while later the doctor got the parents alone and told them of Isabella's failing health. Phineas had been spying on them, and knew things were bad when he saw Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro collapse to the ground in tears as his parents tried to hold her up. He overheard them say that the other children should be told of this, and ran to join the others.

"Kids I have some bad news" the doctor told the group of five." Isabella's heartbeat has been slowing down to a dangerous level, so she probably doesn't have much more time to be alive. You should probably say your goodbyes now". The group at this point was in tears after hearing the news, but one by one each person went to say goodbye to the blue eyed girl. Phineas was the last one in the room with her, asking that he be alone while saying goodbye to his best friend. He sat to her right, holding her pale hand as the monitors beeps grew weaker.

"Oh Isa this is all my fault. I promised that nothing would happen to you, and look what happened!" phineas was crying so hard that he thought all the water in his body would leave him before the day was through."I can't lose you Isa! You're my best friend. If you die, I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what any of us would do. What about your troop? What will happen to them? And I know your mom will be even sadder than she is now. But I think I'll miss you the most. I love you too much to lose you now!" by this point he was sitting on the bed while she was held in his arms, her face getting wet from his tears. "please Isa, I can't lose you" he then gave her a small kiss on her lips, but not before a golden orange tear fell from his eye into her mouth. He then hugged her close to him, waiting for her to go limp. What he got instead was Isabella coughing and the heart rate monitors beeping increasing. Phineas opened his eyes and saw that the color was returning to her face and her breathing was becoming steadier. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ph...Phineas…" she asked weakly.

"Isa… you're alive!" phineas shouted as he grabbed her in a big hug (at least as big a hug as a six year old could give) causing Isabella to blush only now realizing how close her crush was to her.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro entered the room.

"What's going o… ISA YOU'RE AWAKE!" The woman shouted as she saw her daughter in a healthier state than she had been in a few minutes ago. She ran over and joined phineas in giving the girl a hug. The others entered the room and celebrated Isabella's waking up.

"It's a miracle" dr. hirano stated to the group.

Now it wasn't exactly a miracle though. It was actually something that phineas shouldn't have had control over for another four years. But that's another story for another time.

Ever since that event happened, Isabella had a pathological fear of electricity. No matter if it was a a bit of static of a bolt of lightning, she feared it. It was also noticeable that on the rare occasions where she got a slight static shock, Isabella would physically weaken. Another fear that was born that day was given to phineas, and that fear was losing Isabella. Ever since that day, phineas vowed to do whatever it took to protect the girl he secretly loved.


End file.
